


Snapped

by inthemourning



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang, Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay blowjob, M/M, blowjob, gay bj, i dont know how to feel about myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemourning/pseuds/inthemourning
Summary: Noel, Spock, and Cody are filming a normal, run of the mill video. But what transpires afterward will change two of the boys lives forever.





	Snapped

"Hey, What's up guys! Welcome back to steamy tweets. It's ya boys Noel, Cody, and Spock here. You all know the drill by now so let's get into it." Noel rambled on at the beginning of the video.

Steamy Tweets was a fun concept. It was always fun just us three laughing at horny people on twitter. But for some reason, this time was different. 

"[Y'all ever had sex in yo dream & felt it?](https://twitter.com/HornyFacts/status/1024068736641327104) _"_ Noel laughed at the tweet. I paused. I flashed back to last night.  _Shit._ I thought. I forgot about that. I had a dream about him last night.

"Bro, that's just called a wet dream," Noel said, snapping me out of my thought. I laughed, nervously, trying to ignore the thought of the dream from the previous night. 

The rest of the filming, I was totally out of it. Trying to make snarky comments and laugh at others but it was hard. The thoughts kept coming. Why  _did_ I have that dream? I had never had such a dream about a man, much less about one of my best friends.

Many hours later, filming is over and we had started editing, Spock had left. He said he had "previous engagements". _Great_. Now we were all alone. I was so uncomfortable. Should I come clean? Or keep it to myself?

"Cody," Noel asked from across the room. "You aight? You've been off all day." 

I look down at my shoes. Here goes nothing. 

"Actually... No." I look up at him briefly but too afraid to make eye contact. "I, uh, I had a weird dream last night and it's been bothering me all day but I don't want you to judge me at all."

"Bro, don't be gay. Just tell me, it isn't that deep."

I laughed a little at the irony. "Actually. That's the whole thing. It is gay. It was about... us."

He raises his eyebrow at me. "How?"

I nudge my head a little. "You know. Like, sexually. And dude I swear it means nothing. I've never thought of you that way but... I don't know."

"That's the thing. It does mean something. I've always liked you, dude. Why do you think I've never collabed with anyone else? Why do you think I make  _so_ many gay jokes?"

I don't know what to think. But at that moment, I did what I thought was right. I jumped up from my seat at the couch and leaped over to where he was seated, at the computer, and kissed him. And he kissed me. It was passionate and sudden.

"Sugar Gay" He smiled. 

We've both waited for this for so long. We were both exploding with happiness, not sure what to do. 

"Well... tell me about the dream." He asked.

I laughed, nervously, blushing. "Well, it was similar to right now. But more heated and we," I nudged my head again, "You know... fugged."

He licked his lips. "Oh."

I looked at him. His eyes were dark with lust. "N-Noel?" 

At that moment, he rammed his mouth into mine. This was a more lust-filled kiss. He wanted more.

He reached down and unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants and pulled my pants and underwear to my ankles then took his lips off mine and headed down to my member.

"You chill with this?" He asked, inches away from my now throbbing SDJFDSJFKRASFDHG friend.

"Yes! Yes, Noel!" I chanted. He began pumping me and I let out a soft moan. I shortly felt his soft lips against my head, using the ketchup-water-like substance to work down my shaft. This is happening. Wow. 

I looked down at him, his eyes locked on mine despite me not looking at him previously. I let out another moan, looking into his eyes.

"C-crap," I slipped out. I could feel him smile on my cock. He kept pumping and sucking. 

"I-I'M GONNA PEEEEEE!" I blurted. Seconds later, I was splurting all into his mouth. He got up and sat next to me in a chair. 

"Let's get you to bed." He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. And that was how we fugged.

 

 


End file.
